UNIT-Datumskontroverse
Die sogenannte UNIT-Datumskontroverse (manchmal auch Brigadier-Kontroverse) ist der Name eines Kontinuumsproblems, welches sich im Laufe der Laufzeit von Doctor Who ergeben hat und hauptsächlich die 1970er und 1980er betrifft. Entstanden ist sie, weil Drehbuchautoren zu wenig auf ihre Daten geachtet und ihre Stories teilweise vogelwild über die 70er und 80er Jahre verstreut haben. Ein beliebtes Problem bei Serien, die länger laufen, als die jeweiligen Autoren dachten. Die Datumskontroverse entstand, als Fans, aber auch Autoren versuchten die unterschiedlichen UNIT-Geschichten durch die jeweiligen Informationen in einem Kontext zueinander zu ordnen. Da sich dies als schwierig herausstellte, sich einige Daten überlappten, andere sich widersprachen, wurde bald von der UNIT-Datumskontroverse gesprochen. Informationen in Episoden wie Mawdryn Undead, The Snowmen oder The Day of the Doctor versuchen diese Datumskontroverse entweder abzudämpfen oder zu klären; im Falle von Mawdryn Undead wurde jedoch genau das Gegenteil erzielt. The Snowmen schaffte dagegen tatsächlich etwas Klärung, verursachte aber einen heftigen Widerspruch mit den in The Web of Fear gegebenen Informationen zum Handlungszeitraum. Der Kern der Kontroverse ist Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. Dessen Karriere wird als Rückgrat für die Aufstellung der UNIT-Zeitlinie genommen. Jedoch spielen auch andere Faktoren eine wichtige Rolle. Die Ära des Dritten Doctors liefert größtenteils, abgesehen von Requisiten, Dokumenten und unwichtigen (da eher im Hintergrund stattfindenden) Aussagen der jeweiligen Leute, kaum Hinweise auf das jeweilige Jahr; und selbst diese sind in sich teilweise widersprüchlich. Übersicht über die Kontroverse ''The Web of Fear'' Beginnend mit The Web of Fear (dem Debüt von Lethbridge-Stewart) kommt es zu den Datumsschwierigkeiten. Innerhalb der Episoden wird gesagt, dass seit 1935, dem letzten Aufeinandertreffen mit der Großen Intelligenz, 40 Jahre vergangen seien. Dadurch würde der Handlungsbogen während oder nach 1975 stattfinden. Innerhalb der Episode ist Lethbridge-Stewart ein Colonel der British Army, hat also weder seinen späteren Rang, noch arbeitet er bei UNIT. ''The Invasion'' Ausgehend von The Web of Fear findet The Invasion vier Jahre später statt, also Minimum 1979 oder in den frühen 80ern. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurde Lethbridge-Stewart frisch zum Brigadier befördert und ist immer noch bei der British Army tätig. ''Sarah Jane Smith'' Auch Sarah Jane Smith, bzw. ihr Alter, ist Teil der Kontroverse. In Invasion of the Dinosaurs meint sie, dass sie 23 Jahre alt wäre. Zusammen mit der in anderen Episoden fallenden Information, dass sie etwa von 1980 stammt ist das kein großes Problem, sondern legt den Handlungszeitraum ihrer Reisen mit dem Doctor auf die späten 70er/frühen 80er. Das eigentliche Problem entsteht durch eine Episode der viel späteren The Sarah Jane Adventures, welche sie 1964 als 13-jährige zeigt. Somit muss Invasion of the Dinosaurs 1974 stattgefunden haben, was wiederum nicht mit anderen Informationen übereinstimmt. Auch scheint sie laut A Girl's Best Friend 1978 bereits seit einiger Zeit wieder auf der Erde zu sein und ihrem Beruf nachzugehen. Sie lebt dabei in ihrer alten Wohnung. Wie jedoch kann sie zwei Jahre lang ihrem aktuellen Ich entgehen, welches erst ab 1980 für längere Zeit mit dem Vierten Doctor umher reist und somit nicht mehr präsent ist? ''Lethbridge-Stewart'' Die 2015 gestartete Prosa-Spin Off-Reihe Lethbridge-Stewart wiederum missachtete oder übersah spätere Versuche, The Web of Fear richtig zu datieren. So wird im ersten Roman der Reihe The Forgotten Son, welcher direkt im Anschluß an Lethrbridge-Stewarts ersten TV-Auftritt spielt, mehrfach das Jahr 1969 als Handlungsjahr genannt. Während der Ära des Dritten Doctors Zahlreiche Dokumente und Hintergrundaussagen während der Ära des Dritten Doctors verorten seine Abenteuer in die erste Hälfte der 1970er: *In Doctor Who and the Silurians wurde die Währung noch nicht umgestellt (ein Taxifahrer nennt den Preis im alten System). Die Handlung findet also vor Februar 1971 statt. *Berücksichtigt man, dass die Kohlemine in The Green Death seit einem Jahr stillgelegt ist und seitdem keiner mehr dort offiziell gearbeitet hat (und somit etwas am Kalender ändern konnte/wollte), kann man mit der Hilfe zweier gezeigter Kalender den Handlungszeitpunkt auf April 1973 festlegen. *Mao Tse-Tung lebt noch während The Mind of Evil, weshalb die Episode vor 1976 spielen muss. *Die Mautplakette von Bessie in Robot läuft (nach einem Jahr Laufzeit) im April 1975 aus. *Zusammen mit dem UNIT-Ausweis von Sarah Jane Smith in Planet of the Spiders, welcher im April 1974 ausgestellt wurde, ergeben beide Informationen, dass es April 1974 ist. *In The Dæmons gibt es ein BBC3. Nach dem Start von BBC2 in den 60ern plante die BBC tatsächlich einen dritten Kanal in den 70ern zu starten, jedoch wurde diese Idee nach 1975 wegen der steigenden Inflation fallengelassen und erst 2003 realisiert. Kennt man diesen Hintergrund nicht, könnte man versucht sein die Handlung nach 2003 einzuordnen, was jedoch wegen Technik, Kleidung und Charaktern nicht möglich ist. *Allgemein ist die Kleidung der Leute und die Einrichtung der Räume das sicherste Zeichen, dass die UNIT-Episoden des Dritten Doctors alle in den frühren 70ern bis Mitte der 70er stattfinden (gleiches gilt für die UNIT-Episoden des Vierten Doctors gegen Ende der 70er). Diese ganzen (Hintergrund-)Informationen tangieren mit den Informationen aus The Web of Fear und The Invasion. ''Terror of the Zygons'' Terror of the Zygons findet (was inzwischen größtenteils anerkannt ist) 1976 statt. Laut der in The Web of Fear gegebenen und durch The Invasion etablierten Datierung arbeitet Lethbridge-Stewart zu diesem Zeitpunkt eigentlich noch nicht für UNIT und ist auch noch kein Brigadier. Trotzdem ist dies der Fall, der Brigadier ist da sogar schon sehr lange bei UNIT angestellt. ''Pyramids of Mars'' In Pyramids of Mars behauptet Sarah Jane, sie käme aus dem Jahr 1980, was nach den bisher aufgeführten Datierungen ebenfalls nicht stimmen kann. ''Mawdryn Undead'' Mawdryn Undead war der erste Versuch die Datumskontroverse aufzulösen, verschlimmerte sie jedoch noch mehr, in dem gesagt wird, dass Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart 1976 (also nach Terror of the Zygons) zurückgetreten ist. Dies passt auf keinen Fall mit den Informationen aus The Invasion zusammen, welches durch die Aussagen in The Web of Fear auf 1979 datiert wird. Das wirft zwei Fragen auf: Wie konnte der Brigadier, bevor er Brigadier wurde und bei UNIT gearbeitet hat, zurücktreten? Und wieso alterte er zwischen Terror of the Zygons und Mawdryn Undead (welche nur ein Jahr getrennt stattfinden sollen) so stark? Zusätzlich dazu wird in Mawdryn Undead gesagt, dass John Benton 1979 zurückgetreten ist, was genauso wie beim Brigadier für widersprüchliche Informationen sorgt. ''Battlefield'' Laut Battlefield (welches gerade wegen der ganzen Kontroverse rückwirkend in die 90er gelegt wurde) arbeitet Lethbridge-Stewart schon seit Jahren nicht mehr als Lehrer und ist verheiratet. Dabei ist er jedoch seit Mawdryn Undead weniger gealtert als zwischen Terror of the Zygons und dem Haupthandlungszeitpunkt von Mawdryn Undead (welche nur ein Jahr auseinander liegen sollen). Versuchte Lösung 2013 wurde in The Snowmen versucht dieses Knäul auf Kosten der Informationen aus The Web of Fear (welche alles erst auslösen) zu entknoten, indem etabliert wird, dass der Zweite Doctor 1967 auf die Große Intelligenz gestoßen ist. Damit würde The Invasion 1971 stattfinden; zusätzlich dazu bestätigte man die Gründung von UNIT im Jahr 1967 als Reaktion auf den Angriff der Großen Intelligenz. Beide retroaktiven Aussagen tragen tatsächlich dazu bei einen Teil der Kontroverse, wie gesagt auf Kosten von Informationen aus anderen Episoden und auch in einigen Punkten recht unbefriedigent, aufzuklären. Ein weiterer Ansatz der Lösung dieser Kontroverse wurde bereits in den späten 90ern/frühen 2000ern versucht, indem man die Reparaturarbeiten des Doctors an der TARDIS, bzw. deren Einsätze in den 70er und 80er Jahren dafür verantwortlich macht. Im Wortlaut heißt es, dass durch beide Faktoren die 1970er mit den 1980ern verschmolzen sind; aus 20 also zehn Jahre wurden und sich somit die Geschichte beinnahe parallel abspielen kann. (In Comics, Hörspielen und Episoden wird auf diesen Ansatz Bezug genommen, indem behauptet wird, dass dieser Zeitraum etwas "vernebelt" ist. Nicht mal der Doctor kann die Jahre mehr auseinander halten.) Innerhalb der Reihe Lethbridge-Stewart wird eine Lösung in der Kurzgeschichte The Enfolded Time versucht, die ebenfalls auf dem selben Konzept basiert. Hier wird angedeutet dass Protokolle erarbeitet werden, welche die Ereignisse je nach Zeitlinie datiert. Diese Protokolle wurden in The Day of the Doctor kurz erwähnt. Allerdings ist innerhalb der Serie UNIT erst nach 1967 gegründet worden und HAVOC als Vorläufer etabliert Eine vollständige Auflösung der Datumskontroverse wird jedoch nie ganz möglich sein, da selbst die damaligen Schauspieler, Drehbuchautoren und Produzenten nie genau wussten, wann die Episoden spielen. Jon Pertwee z.B. gab in Interviews oft zu verstehen, dass er annimmt, dass alles in näherer Zukunft, jedoch erst nach 1980, spielt. Kategorie:Begriffserklärungen Kategorie:Behind the Scenes